Memories
by Drarina 1737
Summary: Cuando alguien ha muerto, en su cumpleaños no quiere que lo pasen mal por él. Quiere que vivan por él. Desea que sus seres queridos gocen como él no ha podido. Más aún si sus seres queridos son George Weasley y Lee Jordan. Por eso, ellos han decidido divertirse en su cumpleaños por él. Sin olvidar quién es el Rey de las Bromas, claro.


_**Memorias**_

Cuando Lee Jordan llamó a la puerta de la Madriguera aquella tarde del 1 de abril de 2000, le abrieron sin objetar nada. En la casa, que debía estar de celebración, reinaba un ambiente de tristeza, una tensión que se hacía más palpable según el chico se acercaba al salón, donde uno de los incontables pelirrojos se encontraba, sentado en el pequeño sofá rojo, con la mirada perdida. Cargaba dos pequeñas cajitas con agujeros y un sobre, que dejo caer cuando se abrazó fuertemente con el chico, permitiéndose derramar una lágrima rebelde, que rodó por su mejilla hasta encontrarse con la mano oscura que la secó. Susurró, al oído del cumpleañero, que Fred no querría verles llorar en el día en el que se debía reír, se separó y le sonrió:

— ¡Hey, es tu cumpleaños, Georgie! ¡Tiene que haber regalos, bromas y diversión! – Dijo, y a continuación susurró – Además, tengo una broma perfecta para tu hermanito.

El gemelo sonrió, tomando las pequeñas cajitas que Lee le tendía. Él habló.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mi tarántula Larry? Pues puso huevos, muchos, pero fueron destruidos todos menos dos cuando estalló la guerra. Me dije "Serán para Fred y George". Os los iba a regalar el año pasado, cuando todavía eran huevos, pero estalló la guerra tal y bueno… Ábrelas

George obedeció y rió cuando una pequeña tarántula se le subió a la mano.

—Están amaestradas mágicamente así que no hay peligro. Las crié en la Sala de los Menesteres, la única "base rebelde" – Hizo comillas con los dedos – Que había en la escuela. Luego me enteré de lo de Fred y lo supe, si él no puede disfrutar su cumpleaños, nosotros lo haremos por él. Toma.

George abrió el sobre que el moreno le daba, con la mala suerte de que todo su contenido cayó al suelo. Lee rió y se explicó

—Mi hermanita Noah lo envolvió anoche. Me dijo con esa carita de cordero degollado "Yo también quería colaborar en el regalo de George" – Él pronunció sus primeras palabras desde que Lee había llegado

—Ginny pone esa misma cara cuando quiere algo – Sonrió.

— ¿Yo qué? – Preguntó la aludida mientras bajaba las escaleras, vestida con un precioso vestido verde.

— ¡Eh, George! ¿Desde cuando tu hermanita cambió tanto?

—No le mires mucho, Jordan – Sonrió Harry Potter detrás de ella, entrando por la puerta del salón

— ¡Harry! – Ginny se volvió y le plantó un beso en los labios

— ¡Que corra el aire, Potter!

— ¡George! – Reprendió Ginny con un tono muy parecido al de Molly.

—Se parece a tu madre, George. – La pequeña se enfadó

—Escúchame bien, Lee Jordan. Juego en las Arpías de Holyhead, soy heroína de la guerra, te puedo dar el puñetazo del siglo y tengo treinta años menos que ella, ¿queda claro?

—Cristalino.

—Tú tenías un regalo que abrir, Georgie. – Él gruño por el sobrenombre, recogió los papeles que habían caído y se quedó mirándolos, embelesado.

—Lee… gracias. Muchas gracias. – Él sonrió y se acercó a George.

—Pensé que te gustaría.

— ¿Por qué no les contamos a estos novatos algo de nuestras aventuras?

— ¡Claro! – Gritó Ron, acercándose con Hermione.

— ¡No grites, Ronald! – Le reprendieron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Hermione, antes de echarse a reír.

— ¡Vaya, Hermione, estás preciosa!

—No funciona, Lee, buen intento.

— ¿A que no sabéis? – Dijo de repente la pelirroja. La castaña se apresuró a responder.

—No, Ginny, y si no lo saben es por algo. Así que hazme el favor y cállate.

— ¡Draco Malfoy le coqueteó durante tres años! – Dijo la menor, si hacer ningún caso a la grande.

—Ginny, bonita, tienes que aprender a cerrar la boca.

— ¿¡Que Malfoy hizo qué!? – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, al asimilar la noticia

—Oh, venga. Malfoy ha coqueteado con toda cosa con falda y buenas piernas, chicos. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente conmigo?

— ¿Porque te odia? – Sugirió George.

— ¿Porque te ha insultado toda su vida? – Preguntó Ron.

— ¿Ginny? – Harry le penetró con su mirada esmeralda encendida con una chispa de enojo.

—Está bien, a mí también me coqueteó.

— ¡Ah! – Ron grito de tal forma que desvió el tema. - ¿qué hace esa cosa aquí? – Susurró, con voz temblorosa y apuntando a los pequeños arácnidos.

— ¡Es mi regalo! ¡No lo toques!

—No pensaba, gracias. Por cierto, ¿Qué era lo que nos teníais que contar y en lo que éramos novatos? – Los mayores se miraron, cómplices, cuando susurraron:

Bromas.

— ¡Sí! – Gritaron las féminas, sentándose en el suelo con elegancia. - ¿Qué? Las aventuras molan pero son buenísimos con las bromas. – Dijo Hermione.

— ¡Vaya! A la prefecta perfecta la gustan nuestras bromas. Esto sí que es una sorpresa.

—A todo el mundo le gustan vuestras bromas. Excepto a los Slytherin.

—Tendrían que ser muy masoquistas para que les gustaran. – Dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que él y Harry se sentaban cerca de las chicas.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? – Preguntó el pelirrojo a su compañero

Qué tal por cuando encontrasteis el Mapa del Merodeador? Primer año, si no recuerdo mal. – Sugirió Harry. – Es esa foto ¿No? – Añadió, señalando una imagen que mostraba a Fred y a Lee, agachados, observando un pergamino viejo y manchado.

_Lo habían probado todo. Palabras mágicas, pedirlo amablemente, exigirlo… Pero nada. Cuando habían entrado en el despacho de Filch, buscando su bolsa de golosinas de Honeydukes, lo habían visto, en su mesa, con una nota que decía: _

"_Si se pronuncian las palabras adecuadas, muestra el mapa de Hogwarts y sus habitantes"_

_Se lo habían llevado, por supuesto ¿Qué bromista no lo haría? Y estaban allí, intentando descubrir cuáles eran las "palabras adecuadas". El mapa les había dado pistas, pero aún no habían llegado a la solución. Por fin, mientras se comían los pocos dulces que quedaban, Fred saltó, cogió el pergamino y, apuntándole con la varita, dijo:_

—_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

_Fue maravilloso. Las líneas se extendieron a través del pergamino, formando palabras, pasillos, escaleras y recovecos. Pequeñas motitas de tinta con rótulos igualmente pequeños aparecieron cuando el mapa estuvo completo. Se movían, acompañadas de los nombres, al ritmo de los pasos de sus dueños. Vieron, no sin asombro, sus propias motas en un pequeño hueco tras un tapiz y se abrazaron, colmados de euforia. Susurros ahogados escapaban de sus labios, contentos como nunca. De repente, una curiosidad les asaltó. George se encargó de hacerla palabras:_

— _¿Sabéis cómo se cierra? – Los otros dos negaron con la cabeza, los engranajes de su cerebro echando humo al pensar._

— _¿Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones han sido completadas? – Nada._

— _¿Intenciones fundadas? – Nada._

— _¿Travesura completada? – Nada._

— _¿Travesura realizada? – Na… ¡Oh! Las líneas se recogieron, absorbidas por el centro doblado del pergamino y desaparecieron, como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Plegaron el pergamino y Lee lo guardó, sabiendo que Filch lo buscaría allí donde estuvieran los gemelos._

_Esa noche hicieron su primera travesura importante. Llenaron los vestuarios de Slytherin de bundimuns, y el director tuvo que llamar a los empleados de plagas del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas._

—Y así es como abrimos el mapa por primera vez – Así acabo Lee el relato, sentado en el sofá rojo, en el mismo lugar donde se solía sentar antes un chico pelirrojo. Su gemelo sonrió.

Pasaron la tarde, entre risas divertidas y relatos de bromas, y cuando la señora Weasley les llamó para cenar, se alegraron de haber pasado el día como a Fred le habría gustado. Como él lo habría pasado. Y, en el momento en el que George y Lee iban a salir de la sala de estar, a ambos les pareció oír, venida de la oscuridad, la risa de su compañero de bromas, su amigo, su hermano.


End file.
